Post-war
by Mei Neko
Summary: It's after the war, however the guys are cleaning up. That's when the G-boys have to meet up with five unusal girls. So what is going to happen with five guys and five girl who have similar attitudes as the G-boys? R/R


*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Post-war: Five Guys + Five Girls = Chaos?

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five teenagers watched a screen in front of them. All looked as if they were at the age of sixteen, but their eyes held in pain and knowledge of men that were twice their age. The screen in front of them showed a sweet looking blond girl that was about their age. She was wearing a skirt, blouse, and vest. Her hair was up in a long braid. She looked like a beautiful young girl with the exception of her blue eyes was hard and cold. In addition, the fact that she was lifting a car with one hand over her head. 

"Shari Patel. Age sixteen. She happens to be one of OZ's experiments. Right now, she works for us, although we have some problems with her teammates. She was genetically tested at the age of eight. Kidnapped at the age of nine to work with us." A man in the shadows said roughly. 

"Damn…she's pretty cute too." One of the boys, he had cobalt blue eyes and a fine braid of chestnut brown hair, said grinning. One of his companions muttered something, but he did not hear it.

The screen changed to a Chinese girl who has long dark green hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were a nice orange color. She was behind a computer.

"Yue Meichi. Age sixteen. A super computer ace who made up over half of the systems of the gundams and the computer systems of the Preventers. No family. Also a genetic experiment. They have increased her speed into one that is faster then a super human."

"I think I'm in love here!" the same boy commented.

"Maxwell you idiot." A Chinese boy muttered beside him.

The screen changed to a tall girl with long dark red hair that was tied in a bun. She was wearing a tight black tank top. They could not tell what she was wearing on the bottom because they could only see half of her body. The rest of her body seemed like it was in the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, but they could see that they were green.

"Kageko. Age sixteen. One of the best assassins we have. She is skilled in over twenty styles of marital arts and she has the ability to blend in the shadows…there is a possibility that she could do more with that."

"Hey! She's kinda like Trowa! Look Trowa! There's your future girl!" Maxwell said grinning. There was a click of a safety being released. "Okay! I'm quiet!"

The screen changed again to a person that was covered in black. The person wore a black classy hat, black over coat, black gloves, black suit, black pants, black shoes, and black glasses. From the looks of it, the person was screaming out rich with the clothes.

"Kamui Tomoe. Age sixteen. Head of the Tomoe family and business. Quite powerful in politics and government. We do not have much information on her, other then the fact that she is the most powerful figure in the world. Very intelligent. There are rumors of her having ESP."

"That's a girl? There is no way in hell! Wufei looks more like a girl than that!" Duo said amazed. Wufei growled when he heard that. 

The screen changed again to show a picture of a dark skinned girl with short blue hair and large brown eyes. She had on a smile and she wore a two-piece yellow swimsuit that left little to imagine. Duo gulped visible while Wufei was holding his nose to prevent a nosebleed. 

"This is Alan Ship. Age is sixteen. She is one of the best spies possible. Well known in the martial arts area and a bomb expert. She happens to be closest person to Kamui and also is known for her uncanny luck." 

The room then was flooded with light. The five young men looked over to Lady Une who walked to the front. 

"I have to say it was nice to see some chicks…but what the heck do you want us to do?" Duo asked. Lady Une gave a smirk at them.

"Your mission is to meet them at the Tomoe's special party. Originally, we have no connection with them…in fact the only person we are dealing with is Yue. The others do not trust me that much and Tomoe does not care. However, we need them for you to complete your original mission. That is to discover if there are any sort of Hunter's training going on." Lady Une explained. The five young men nodded at that.

"Mission accepted."

************************************************************************************************

Duo groaned as he pulled on the tuxedo collar that he was wearing. The party that they were in was extremely formal and the fact that they saw no sign of the girls with the exception of Kamui who was sitting at the head table. Kamui was dressed like in the picture that he saw…only more fancy. This time, she did not wear any gloves, but wore many rings to don her fingers. 

"Damn…how the hell are we suppose to find them? The only person we found is Kamui and I don't feel like going up there." Duo muttered to Hiro who was ignoring his fellow teammate. Suddenly Kamui looked toward them. There was a brief exchange of looks between Kamui and Hiro, before Kamui turned away to talk with someone. 

"She knows we're here." Hiro replied. Duo sighed and gave a nod at that. He would not admit it to anyone…but he was scared like hell over the mysterious Kamui. Before they went over their plans…Hiro had went on his laptop to find more information on the Tomoes. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Duo gulped as he thought about their mission. Suddenly he felt a large hand over his shoulder.

"The Boss wants to see you two now."

Duo gave a chuckle as he tried to convince his heart not to die on him yet. Hiro stared at the man who was dressed in a black suit and dark glasses. 

"The Boss? What is this? The Godfather remake here?" Duo asked with a grin. The man gave a smirk at that.

"She said that you have a strange sense of humor. She wants you to come with her now…your friends should be with her soon." The man said as he led the two pilots to the head table. Hiro noticed that many of the heads of the families were glaring at the shorter and powerful figure. However, when Kamui turned to face them, they hid their looks of angry away from her. She saw the trio and gave a smirk at them. 

"So it seems that you managed to get them without any problems after all...I was excepting that at least one of them was going to attack. At they would have the guts to face me with what they know…unlike some people that I know of…take the two to the other three…I'll have Shari entertain them." Kamui said as she took a sip of her glass. The man bowed and led the two to a different section of the estate. 

"Hey man! Is she always like that?" Duo asked curiously. The man chuckled at that.

"Not really…that's her in a polite mood…you don't want to see her at her normal mood…she can be rather cruel in a way." 

"She's not like one of those kinky girls, right?"

"I wouldn't really answer that. Here you go gentlemen…she will be with you in a moment." 

With that, the two pilots entered a room that was painted in yellow cream and looked rather comfortable. They saw the other three pilots who were either eating or sulking.

"FOOD! Man…she's not so bad after all!" Duo cheered as grabbed a plate of cheese and meats. Quatre giggled at that. Suddenly they all heard a different giggle. Hiro raised the butter knife since he was unable to sneak his gun in. A girl with blond hair done in a high ponytail entered the room. She was dressed in a Cinderella gown that was white with sliver sparkles that made flower designs on the bodice and waist of the dress. She was also holding a stuff animal of a pink penguin with dark blue buttons for eyes. Its stomach had a portion of white on it. 

"Ka-chan told me and Penko to take care of you!Penko thinks you look like a girl!" the blond said as the penguin's arm pointed at Duo. Duo blinked as he recognized the girl to be Shari…the one with the really strong body. As much as he would like to tell the girl off…he did not want to piss her off. Just then, three more females appeared into the room. One was wearing a black tight dress that showed all of her curves. The dress went well with her dark red hair thatwas let down. Her green eyes looked at the five males with wary. The other two however had cheerful expressions on their faces. One of them was wearing a white outfit with heels and had her green hair put up in a bun. The blued hair girl was wearing a blue tube top with a long flowing blue skirt. 

"Hey! What do we got here? Five hot looking guys!" The blue haired girl said grinning. The red head sighed and shook her head.

"You're always thinking about men…" she muttered. Shari gave a happy yell of surprise and tackled all three girls at once. 

"Yea! More people to help Penko and Shari with boys and a boy like girl! Penko is so happy!" the blond said smiling. Quatre frowned as he could feel something strange from Shari…she acted so innocent, but there was something sad about her. 

"We're glad to help you any time, cutie! Now make way for the sexy Alan Ship of the USA!!" Alan said with a grin as she hugged Shari back. Duo gave a grin as his eyes roamed all over her. Cute, sexy, happy, and an American! Could life get any better? Then the door opened one finally time. All of them turned to see Kamui standing before them. 

"I'm glad my friends could entertain you all. However, we need to get down to business." Then she took off her glasses, silver eyes gleamed at them. "Down to real business."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is the end of the first part. 

Disclaimer: GW characters and plot are not mine. The five new female characters are. Don't sue. I have no money.


End file.
